


Enies Lobby Adavanced

by PaperFox19



Series: Advanced Verse [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Luffy and the crew had fought CP9 to get Robin back and rescue Franky. Spandem thought the crew was weak, but the Straw Hats proved their strength and even impressed members of CP9. With Spandem triggering a Buster Call and losing Nico Robin, and Franky destroying the blueprints to Pluton, he had to find someone to blame so he blamed CP9.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Rob Lucci, Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro, Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Advanced Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064732
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Enies Lobby Adavanced

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Enies Lobby Advanced

Luffy and the crew had fought CP9 to get Robin back and rescue Franky. Spandem thought the crew was weak, but the Straw Hats proved their strength and even impressed members of CP9. With Spandem triggering a Buster Call and losing Nico Robin, and Franky destroying the blueprints to Pluton, he had to find someone to blame so he blamed CP9.

Chapter 1 Aftermath

The Merry had come for the crew, the Straw Hat’s Ship sailed through hell to reach Enies Lobby and pick them up. The Merry’s spirit had reached out to them and saved them. They survived the Buster Call, and sailed back to Water 7. Their goal of saving Nico Robin was accomplished, each of the Straw Hats and Franky had taken on a member of the CP9, and gotten a key from them.

Luffy had faced both Blueno and Rob Lucci, Zoro had face Kaku, Sanji had faced Jabra, Nami had defeated Kalifa, Chopper had defeated Kumadori, and Franky defeated Fukurou. The battles were hard and their tactics and skills even impressed some of the CP9 members.

Spandam their leader, was an absolute fool without any strength to back up his authority. Not only did he put everyone’s lives in danger, he did things for his own self interests. Even when he made mistakes, he blamed others and refused to take blame. Robin may have broke his spine, but the little troll was rushed for medical treatment. Enies Lobby one of the Marine’s 3 great facilities was burned to the ground, and Spandam blamed the Straw Hats. The Straw Hats escaped he blamed the CP9, and Nico Robin slipped through his fingers he blamed Franky.

He failed to mobilize the CP9 agents correctly. He failed to check in for reports when the Straw Hats, Franky Family, and Galley-La Workers invaded Enies Lobby. He activated the Buster Call and aimed it at Enies Lobby, and instead of canceling it or ordering an evacuation he left his people to die, deeming it acceptable losses.

His report was full of lies and twisted stories. There was no one around to counter his tall tails either. CP9 didn’t die either, Blueno came to. Luffy doesn’t kill his opponents, he doesn’t want to take away people’s dreams like that. Blueno was able to recover all the CP9 agents using his Door Door Fruit.

In a weird way they owed their lives to the Straw Hats. Spandem left them for dead.

-x-

The Merry made her last journey and the Straw Hats said goodbye to their friend, their home, and their family. Her voice reached out to them and they shared tearful goodbyes, but in the end Merry’s regret was that she couldn’t keep going. “Thank you for loving me, I had...a great time!”

Luffy was in a full sleep state, Chopper had done his best to treat his wounds. The crew was recovering from the events of Enies Lobby, they had reached another level of power, but they were just scraping the surface of their potential they could get a lot stronger.

Their log pose was reset but without a ship they had nowhere to go. Luffy unleashed his sleep eating technique so he didn’t miss any meals. For Sanji it was all hands on deck keeping his captain fed. Zoro was dealing with a loss of his own, one of his swords got destroyed fighting a marine with the Rust Rust fruit. This was a heavy loss for the swordsman with three sword style.

The crew weirdly had a new addition already. Spandam had a weapon a sword that “ate” the Zou Zou no mi. He was Spandam’s pet/guardian, but he abused the poor beast, and even abandoned him. Franky had picked him up out of mercy. Zoro may have gotten a spare sword for now, Funkfeed was a bit intimidated by Zoro’s aura, the beast had bonded more with Luffy weirdly enough.

It wasn’t a big surprise, Luffy did have a weird way with animals. Luffy wasn’t a swordsman, but a living sword may have been a decent fit for him. As the Straw Hats recuperated, the former CP9 agents had done the same.

They stowed away and went to Blueno’s old place to recover. All their money was used up for medical supplies, now they were broke. “Lucci, what are we gonna do now?” Blueno asked.

Lucci didn’t have an answer. He had lost, he had wanted to fight Luffy very badly, and he lost. He had usurped Spandam’s orders and allowed Luffy to find him...why? Was it because he was overconfident? No that wasn’t it, Lucci knew there were men far stronger than him out there, Luffy proved to be one of him.

Rob had faced many opponents, some stronger, some weaker, but none had held his interest like this. Luffy was interesting, and not like other pirates. He fought for his crew and the freedom of adventure. Lucci thought he had freedom, but it was a false freedom, his cage was just a bigger one than he realized.

He didn’t want revenge, he didn’t hate Luffy or the Straw Hats. If there was someone he did hate it was Spandam.

“Damn that Spandam, he left us for dead!” Jabra growled.

“That might not be the case, yoi yoi!” Kumadori said. “Thanks to Blueno’s save they may just think we are dead.” He was for contacting HQ and getting a dispatch to retrieve them.

“Maybe that’s for the best.” Everyone looked to Kaku. “We know how the World Government treats failure.” He heard Spandam’s message he was all for letting them die.

“Spandam is no doubt blaming us as we speak, even though he nearly got us all killed.” Kalifa said. “Loyalty to the World Government only goes so far.” They were assassins they knew they could die at any moment on the job, but there was a difference between that and actively having their comrades killing them through incompetence.

“Tch, well I’m sick of being that bastard’s dog. Doesn’t sit right with me serving someone weaker than me.” Jabra said.

“You are all bark, what are you gonna do? If they find out we are alive they’ll hunt us down.” Kaku pointed out.

“Maybe it’s best if we don’t report in.” Blueno said.

“Chapapapa I already called and left a message for the boss.” Everyone glared at Fukurou.

“You moron why can’t you keep your big trap shut!” Jabra snapped and he and Kakau began to smack around Fukurou. He had a transponder snail which began to ring.

“It’s the boss, what are we gonna do Lucci?” Kaku asked.

“Let me talk to him.” They answered.

“Well, well, well, is the gang all there.” He did a roll call, and everyone was indeed there. “That’s too bad it seems you lot couldn’t just die.”

‘Prick!’ was the shared thought between them.

“I bet you fools are hiding, after losing so badly against the Straw Hats, I wouldn’t want to show my face either.”

“You did lose to them, least we stood and fought you ran like a coward.” Kaku said.

“SHUT UP!” He snapped. “I did nothing wrong, you lot failed, you allowed the Straw Hats to get away!” They knew it he was pinning everything on them. “You lot were supposed to be super human and you lost to a tiny band of pirates disgusting!”

Jabra wanted to kill this idiot, the feeling was shared. “But you still have some value to the World Government. If you apologize for your failure and beg us to take you back you lot can be my underlings again!” He laughed.

Lucci growled. “No...” he stood up and walked towards the snail. “I can’t speak for the others, but I’ll be damned if I serve someone weaker than me!”

“Wha...what the hell are you saying!?”

“I’m saying, if I ever see your stupid face again, I’m gonna crush your skull!” Lucci roared.

Spandam screamed. “Y-y-y-y-y-you can’t threaten me. I’ll mark you as a criminal, you’ll be hunted down by marines and the world government alike!”

“So be it!” Lucci said.

“Bring it on!” Kaku said.

“Fuck off you brat!” Jabra said and flipped the snail off.

“I’m tired of your harassment.” Kalifa said.

“Go to hell!” Blueno said.

“Yoi yoi, I walk the path of blood, if you want to follow me it’ll be your death.”

“You’ve made your beds now lie in it, a marine ship will be heading there to capture the lot of you!” Spandam hung up the phone.

  
  


“What are you guys thinking!?” Fukurou gasped. “Chapapapa, you are sounding like those pirates.”

“What are you thinking, who’s side are you on?” Kaku asked.

“You’ve always been a brat Fukurou but I didn’t think you were this stupid!” Jabra hissed.

“Spandam needs someone to blame, no doubt he’ll blame the Straw Hats for destroying Enies Lobby and us for letting them get away.”

“I’m being realistic chapapa, we have no money, no food, and you guys burned every bridge here. We have no home or anywhere to go.”

“There is still one bridge we haven’t burned completely.” Lucci said. “We could turn to the Straw Hats.”

“What?!” Fukurou and Jabra gasped.

“You wanna become a pirate?” Kaku asked him.

“I want freedom, Blueno you fought him, was he like any pirate you clashed with before.”

“No, he fought me without malice or hatred, I was simply standing in his way.”

“I believe if we go to him, he’ll accept us into his crew.” Lucci said. “I won’t ask you to come with me, but that’s what I’m gonna do.”

“You’d turn to our enemies, Lucci you’ve gone soft chapapa!” Fukurou got a swift kick to the face by him.

“If you wanna crawl back to that worm, I’m not gonna stop you, but I plan to survive and move forward.” Kaku sided with Lucci, as did Blueno, even Kalifa. She was a legacy he thought she’d stand with the World Government, but no she didn’t seems Spandam’s foolishness pushed her to sever these ties.

Jabra was the last. He didn’t have any other options, so he decided to follow the others.

“I will continue my work as an assassin. It is my family business and I’ll deal with what comes.” Kumadori said. “I wish you luck on your travels my friends.” There was a place Kumadori always wished to go, so he’d set his sights there. Kumadori patted Lucci’s shoulder and left.

“I won’t become a pirate, you fools the straw hats will likely kill you as soon as they see you.”

“You don’t know them!” Lucci said and left Fukurou. The round man planned to return to the side of justice. His fate wasn’t as clear as he thought it’d be.

Kalifa dressed up in a ring leader costume, Kaku, Lucci, and Jabra took their animal forms. Blueno had on a clown costume. The group performed tricks to earn some cash as they looked for the straw hats.

To be continued…Luffy’s Lineage

The Former CP9 agents get a little worried when a marine ship arrives thinking it’s Spandam’s threats come alive. The ship is owned by Garp, a terrifying man with a lot of power.


End file.
